Conventional tissue resection devices participate in the treatment of resecting sub-mucosal non-cancerous growth of polyps and fibroid tissues in the uterine cavity. The areas where these unwanted tissues grow can be anywhere on the endometrium surfaces of the uterus and on the inside wall of the fundus on the upper third of the uterus.
Many of the resection devices with the conventional configurations require multiple blades. These conventional configurations generally comprise one or more dedicated blades for resecting hard to reach areas, and another dedicated blade for resecting larger and harder tissues.
Accordingly, as the conventional configurations generally result in various limitations and disadvantages, there is a need to provide improved and reliable configurations for tissue cutting devices.